Silver Paranoia
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Paranoia? Not again. Chlark... with little Chlollie bits. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Paranoia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

**I was watching "Splinter" last week, and I wanted to write a Silver K fic… so I did. This is for othspnluver!! **

* * *

"Where is Chloe?" Clark asked himself as he trudged down the stairs of the loft in the dark of the night. It was 7:45, a full forty-five minutes after Chloe was supposed to show up. Clark walked through the barn door, and looked for Chloe's car or any sign of her.

Chloe had been late for the past couple of days when she was supposed to be there. It had probably been longer than a couple of days because he didn't remember when he started keeping track of the time. There had been other times when she had shown up late before, and it didn't even faze him. He started wondering when he started caring that she was late… and why.

After listening closely for a while, he couldn't hear anything. He decided to just go back into the house and call her. He walked down the dirty path towards the house, and he stumbled over something hard. He turned around and reached forward to pick it up, and he pricked his finger. "Ow!" He yelled as he subconsciously brought his finger to his mouth. Other than the sudden pain, he felt fine. He made his way into the house, and picked up the phone.

_Ring! Ring! _

"Come on, Chloe. Pick up." After waiting for what seemed like a billion rings, Chloe finally picked up the phone, although she didn't say anything. Clark could hear Chloe coughing on the line, and her trying to catch her breath. "Hello?" She finally answered.

"Hi, Chloe?" He answered as a question. He had no idea what she was doing over there, but the five minutes it took her to answer the phone had him suspicious about something.

"Clark! I'm _so _sorry. I lost track of time, but I thought I left you a message on your cell phone," She told him as she walked around her living room. Clark could hear someone else in the room, and Chloe picking up things on the floor.

"Chloe, come on, hang up," He heard someone say. He couldn't quite make out the voice, but he knew that it wasn't Jimmy. "Hold on," he heard Chloe giggle softly. It wasn't a normal giggle either. It was dirty… _very _dirty. "I'll be there soon, Clark. I promise. Bye," she told him quickly. She practically rushed him off of the phone.

Who was she with? It wasn't Jimmy, and he knew that much. Just then, Lois pulled up. _Lois, _Clark seethed. _She's probably here to annoy me as always. _"Hey, Smallville," She said as she barged through the door. "Chloe said she's sorry, and that she'll be here in ten."

"Oh… what's she doing?" He asked, and then he stopped. He knew who the voice was… it was Oliver's. "Did you know that Chloe and Oliver were together?" He stepped in closer to her and towered over her.

"Of _course _I knew, Clark. They're at the apartment going at it right now. It was so hard," she laughed as she remembered. "I needed her help, and I couldn't pull her away from him. Especially since the way they were lay-"

"What?! How could she do that?" He muttered as he looked at one of the walls. The slightest trace of sweat beads lined his hairline.

"You should be happy, Clark. Oh, and by the way, Kara told me that you're an alien. I sure didn't see Chloe and Oliver coming, but I _definitely _didn't see this one coming."

"Kara _told _you?!" At that moment, Kara walked through the door with a couple bags in her hands, and she nodded 'hello' to Lois as Lois walked out of the door. "Who else did you tell, Kara?" Kara looked extremely confused.

"Tell what?"

"Lois told me you told her about me."

"I didn't tell her _anything_," Kara rambled as she backed up into the door. She noticed the sweat forming on Clark's face and the dark circles that formed underneath his eyes. "Clark, are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine. I can't believe you would do that. We may be cousins, but we're not family," He bitterly said to her before super speeding off leaving Kara confused.

* * *

Clark walked up the stairs to the apartment and he heard talking from inside of the room. "Do you want me to drive you over there?" Oliver asked her as he handed her her jacket.

"No, it's fine. You probably have to go back to Star City," Chloe told him as she walked towards the door. Clark heard the sound of her kissing him, and he opened the door. Chloe pulled away and looked at Clark with a smirk on her face. "Knock, much?"

"You never used to mind when I did it before. Why now? Are you afraid I'll see you and Oliver 'getting it on?'" He asked as he walked into the room. He stared at their shocked faces wondering how long they were going to play this game.

"Clark… are you alright, buddy?" Oliver asked him when he noticed Clark's demeanor. He didn't look to good… Oliver had never seen him look like this before.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Chloe looked at her cell phone… it was Kara. "I have to take this. I'll be right back," she told them as she looked back and forth between them. When she walked away she answered it, and spoke softly not wanting to provoke Clark. "Kara?"

"Chloe, Clark is acting strange. He's paranoid and-"

"Paranoia? Not again," she said as she thought of what to tell Kara next. "This happened before when he pricked his finger on silver kryptonite. I don't know how it was removed that time. Maybe you could do something. I'll try to get him to the barn, okay?"

"Okay, bye." When she hung up the phone she could hear Oliver talking to Clark. "Clark, calm down, we weren't doing anything."

"I saw you guys kiss, and Lois told me-" Chloe entered, and he stopped. His eyes drifted over to Chloe and he started walking forward. _Why don't I keep kryptonite in my apartment for times like this? _"How could you do this to me, Chloe? It hurts me to see you with someone else. I _love _you. I don't want anyone to take you away from me. And now that Jimmy's out of the picture we can finally be together, Chloe. We should _be_ _together_, Chloe," He told her with a small smile as he put his hands around her shoulders.

Chloe looked over to Oliver, and told him to leave with her eyes, and she quickly mouthed Kara's phone number to him. "What are you doing?" Clark asked shakily as he turned around. "What did you tell him?"

"I'm leaving, Clark." Oliver said as he left. When he walked down the stairs, he text messaged Kara. _Come to the Talon. _

"Clark, calm down. You're not acting like yourself," she told him as she removed herself from his grasp. His profession of love had come out of nowhere, but maybe it didn't. Whenever Clark was on red kryptonite, it was never nothing.

"Do you love him, Chloe?" Clark asked angrily as he followed her over to the kitchen counter.

"No, Clark. Me and Ollie are just friends, okay?" _How do we get it out of him? _She asked herself as she looked away. "Come on, Clark, let's go," She told him as he grabbed his hand, but he stayed where he was.

"Where are you t-taking me?" Chloe noticed that the dark circles under his eyes had gotten darker. "To some lab?"

"Clark, you know that I would never do that. Let's go."

"I know you wouldn't," he told her as he stopped her and wrapped her in his arms and stared at the space behind her. "That's why I love you."

She closed her eyes and mouthed "I love you, too" into his shirt.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll do the next part soon. Please review, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver Paranoia: Part 2**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited!! **

* * *

After removing herself from Clark's death grip she was finally able to think and breathe. She paced back and forth in her apartment with Clark standing there watching her. When he was holding her, he didn't want to let her go… literally. It was as if he was afraid she'd leave him. "What are you doing?" Clark asked quietly and innocently as his eyes followed her body.

Chloe stopped walking and turned towards him looking at him hardly. _Yeah, _she thought. _Now he's calm. Why couldn't he be calm when Ollie was here? _What could she say? Oh, I'm waiting for Kara to come get you? The consequences of that answer would be something to laugh at years later. "Come on." She reached for his hand slowly while looking into his eyes.

He allowed her to take his hand, and he followed her to the door. "Where are we going?" Just as Chloe opened the door, Kara entered with a box in her hand, and something else. "Why is _she _here?!"

Chloe locked the door behind Kara when Kara stepped inside. "Clark, you've been infected with silver kryptonite…" Remembering that this wasn't the first time she said, "Again. And like before it somehow found its way into your bloodstream," she explained although it didn't help her case.

Clark shook his head slowly and let his hand drop from Chloe's grasp. "No. She told Lois my secret." He backed away from Chloe and Kara.

"Clark! The hallucinations are some of the effects of the silver kryptonite."

"Clark, listen to me," Kara said stepping forward. She hesitated before she formed her next sentence at the risk of upsetting him. "I want to help you." Mistake number one.

Clark shakily wiped his forehead. The dark bags underneath his eyes appeared to be getting darker, if that was even possible. He backed into the counter and fiercely moved his hand across Chloe's counter, throwing everything onto the floor.

Kara pushed Chloe behind her. "Clark!" She yelled impatiently. No more "Nice Supergirl"… if Clark was going to act like this, then she was going to take matters into her own hands. Chloe must have sensed that Kara was going to do something because she asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's not like I can hurt him," She muttered before grabbing Clark and running out of the room.

* * *

Clark didn't know what to feel after he got up from the ground. Kara silently excused herself after getting the splinter out of him. He was able to see that she was hurt and he knew that he needed to apologize to her and Oliver, and he wanted to explain himself to Chloe. He didn't have much to say to Lois.

The situation hadn't gotten out of hand like the last time. He didn't hurt anyone… physically anyway.

Now that he was… sane, he was able to tell what was real from what wasn't. His conversation with Lois, and Chloe and Oliver kissing wasn't real. But his paranoid feelings about it definitely were. Just imagining Chloe with someone else was enough to drive him insane... or in this case drive him into paranoid delusions about her.

First on his apology list was Kara.

He found Kara standing in the loft, looking out into the sky. Her body posture was indication that she was waiting for him, even though her back was turned. She _had _to have heard him coming; after all she _does_ have super-hearing, too.

"Hey, Kara," he started awkwardly. He didn't know how to start an apology after the things he had said to her. Yeah, she knew that it was the effects of the silver kryptonite, but what he said obviously hurt her.

"Hi, Clark."

Noticing the hurt in her voice, he started his apology. "Kara, I'm sorry for what I said."

"Clark," the blonde said, turning around. "You didn't mean it. It was the effects of the silver kryptonite."

"I know, but I'm still sorry. It obviously hurt you, and no one wants to hear that… you _are _my family." He stepped closer to Kara, and consolingly put his hand on her shoulder. Looking at Kara's side profile, he could see a tiny smile creep across her face.

"I forgive you, Kal-El." She gave him a glance that said _go fix what needs to be fixed. _

* * *

The next apology on his agenda was Oliver, and he was off to Star City. He made his way through the annoying elevator, and saw Oliver standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Clark. Did you come to ask me if I was really 'getting it on' with Chloe?" Oliver asked with a smirk on his face.

_Funny guy, _Clark thought sarcastically as he strolled over to Oliver. _And I'm sure I'll be hearing this from Chloe, too. _"No. I came to apologize for yelling at you earlier."

"Nah, it was no big deal. I wasn't scared." He waved his hand dismissively.

Oliver watched as Clark blinked numerous times. "You _weren't_ scared?" Clark asked in a 'yeah, right' tone. "…Okay."

"But there was some humor in the situation, Boy Scout." He said walking over. "Years from now me, you and Chloe will be sitting in a room together in complete silence, and one of us will say 'Remember when Clark said getting it on?'"

"Okay!" Clark was glad that Oliver had no hard feelings, he didn't really want to be reminded that he said 'getting it on'. It wasn't exactly a high point in his life.

Oliver finished chuckling, and the smile vanished from his face. "But on a serious note. If you love Chloe, you should tell her… well you already _did-_"

"_Thanks._"

"-_but,_" the older, wiser man continued, giving Clark a glare that said _Listen!_ "Tell her that you meant it."

That was actually pretty good advice, considering the source. Clark nodded. "Thanks," he said, sincerely this time.

"Don't mention it, Clark."

* * *

After talking with Oliver for a while, he finally left and went back to the Talon to see Chloe. He headed on up there, and saw Chloe picking up things on the floor. "Is anything broken?" He asked to get her attention. He ventured over and helped her pick some things up.

"No, shockingly, with your super-arms," She said as she nodded at his arms. Standing up, she dreaded the conversation that was about to come. She didn't want her heart broken by Clark… again.

"You weren't yourself, Clark. You said 'getting it on'," she laughed. "I can't believe you said 'getting it on'."

"Thanks for the reminder… I definitely won't forget that. A sudden look of agony came over Clark's face. "_Chloe…_"

"Clark, it's okay, I know you didn't mean it," she told him, trying to cover up the situation so he wouldn't say anything that would hurt her.

"But I _did _mean it, Chloe. I _do _love you."

She looked up at him, trying to read his facial expression and the look on his face told Chloe everything. He really _did _mean it. She didn't need any other explanation that that. Chloe nodded and confessed the obvious, "I love you too."

A brief smile flickered across his face before he physically professed his love for her in a G-rated way. A kiss.

* * *

**_Tell me what you thought... _**


End file.
